Dark Angel: The Cure and Blessing
by K-OfTheSouthernIsles
Summary: Summery: This is a Max\Logan Lax story, but it still has the gang. Basically, the title says it all. Thanks. Hope you enjoy
1. Positive

Dark Angel: The Cure and Blessing.

Summery: This is a Max\Logan (Lax) story, but it still has the , the title says it all. Thanks. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Positive

Max POV

"Oh man. What am I going to do? What if it's positive?" I whispered to myself as I sat on my bathroom floor, looking at a pregnancy test. I sat there just waiting for it, waiting for a no sign. Out of no where I heard the door swing open and Logan say a hello. Crap. I'd been avoiding Logan lately, at first I thought I had a cold but now I'm thinking not. I threw the test and box under the sink.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Logan called once again.

"Hi." I replied and rounded the corner and gave him a long hug. Yes, we are no longer bound by the virus. The cure worked.

"I haven't seen you lately." He said and threw a grape in the air for me to catch, then one for him.

"Yeah. I had a cold or something. I've not felt well."

"Had? You still look like you haven't sleep in a year." He chuckled. We made simple conversation and ate the whole bag of grapes. Then, I remembered the test.

"Hey, Logan. I got to take a leak." I said and bounced up.

"Ok? Thanks for sharing." I left him there and skipped to the bathroom. I shut the door and bent down to the sink drawer. Here we go. I shut my eyes real tight and placed it in front of me. Three, two, one, and open.

"Oh Man!" I yelled then began to cry. It was positive.

"Max, are you ok? Can I come in?" He asked but was useless because he barged in. He kneeled down next to me, and wrapped his arms around me. I tucked the test under my shirt so he couldn't see it. He helped me up since I wasn't talking and led me to the couch. But just my luck, the test had fallen out and to the ground before I could catch it.

"Give me that." I demanded and held my hand out.

"Wait. Is this what I think it is?" He asked and surveyed it.

"Give me." I said and jumped in hope of snatching it out of his hands.

"Max? Is this your test?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. So what?"

"This is amazing." He smiled.

"No, it's not. This is horrible" I sobbed.

"Sit up, Max." He said and I followed for some strange reason.

"What?" I asked in an irritated tone while wiping tears from my eyes. He sat on the floor in front of me and held my hands.

"When you first broke into my apartment I thought, 'Wow. That is the prettiest girl.' And when you walk toward me I say that to myself again. But in all that, I was hoping that you would give me the pleasure to say that as you walk down an aisle in a white dress. So, what I'm saying is, Max, will you marry me?" Logan asked with a smile beaming.

"Wh-we-" I stuttered.

"Yes or No." He asked.

"Yes." I said and we threw our arms around each other.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He said and kissed my cheek.

"What about-" I said and pointed to my belly.

"Perfect. I wouldn't want it any other way." He said and slipped a small sapphire and ruby ring with diamond in the middle of it on my

finger. We talked and talked. Eventually, we came up with early October

wedding, which is seven months away.

"Wait. What time is it?" I asked.

"Nine-thirty." Logan said.

"I'm going to be late for work." I said and jumped over the couch.

"Slow down, Max. You can't do all that twisting, turning, and super jumping. It's not safe." He said and took both of my arms in either of his hands.

"Yeah. Sure, Whatever." I said and snatched away from him.

"Meet me at my apartment after work?" Logan asked and leaned in to kiss me.

"Ok." I said and ran out the door. I had to tell my best guy friend, which would've been Logan (but he is now my fiancé'), but now Alec has that position. He was like my brother, we shared everything together. I hopped on my bike and was out of there in no time. I knew for a fact that Logan was the father because he was the only guy I'd ever slept with. But why did I feel so guilty? And what is the horrible smell. Oh man, I'm getting really nauseous. I have to get off the bike. There's a trash can. Perfect. Then, as soon as I lifted the lid all the contents of my stomach were evacuated.

"I'm so sorry." I said when I heard the front door close. After another yacking spell I look up to see a very surprised Alec.

"Are you ok, Max?" He asked.

"Fine." I said and fell to the ground on my knees.

"Have too much to drink last night?" He joked.

"No."

"Then it must be food poisoning." He said and helped me up. But I reached for the trash can once more. He grabbed both of our bikes and pushed them. I followed very close beside him, and I put one had on my churning stomach and the other on my forehead as if it could make my headache go away.

"What would you say if I told you I was getting married?" I asked.

"Let's see. I would say 'I'm so happy! Want to come skipping with me to Pluto'," He gave a little laugh," But, no, I would say congrats. Wait. Are you getting married?" He asked as he put the puzzle pieces together "Yes. Me and Logan." I said and put m hand up to show him the ring.

"That's great, Sis." He she and gave me a hug so tight that my stomach went a reeling. I turned around, still in his arms, and threw up.

"I-I-" I stuttered.

"You what?" He asked and pushed back some tray hairs of mine.

"I'm pregnant." I said. I didn't look at him, I was too scared to. Scared that he wouldn't be there.

"Wow. One second you're getting married, and the next you're having a baby." Alec said and ran his hands through his hair then ruffled it.

"We're going to be late for work." I said.

"Late for work? We should be having a party. Let everyone know."

"No. Only you, me, and Logan know." I snapped.

"Ok. Shesh." He grumbled. We walked in and everything was normal. Everyone was being their normal self, so all I got to do is that. I can handle that task.

"Hey, Buu!" Cindy shouted and shoved Sketchy out of the way.

"Hey, Max." Sketchy shouted and tried to catch up with her.

"Hi, Guys." I said and waved. Oh goodness, please don't throw up. Please don't throw up. I'm going to throw up. I ran to the trash can

next to Normal's desk.

"Not feeling to good, Home girl?" Cindy asked.

"You look like death and you're sick. Oh my goodness. You're-" Normal tried to say but I cut him short.

"Sick." I finished with a scowl at him.

"No. Pregnant." He laughed.

"SO WHAT IF I'M PREGANT? YOU GOING TO JUDGE ME LIKE EVERY OTHER DAY MISERABLE DAY OF MY LIFE? I'VE HAD WITH EVERYONE TELLING ME HOW UNHOLY AND HOW UNLADYLIKE I AM. Happy now, Normal?" I asked and wiped tears from my cheeks. I was yelling so loud that everyone was staring.

"You can-" He began but I didn't care I ran off and Alec chased after me. We ran a few streets then I fell to my knees in tears.

"Shh, Max. Calm down." He said and rubbed my back to calm me. I didn't snap back because he was right, stress wouldn't be good for the baby.

"T-thanks." I said and buried my face in the shirt.

"I'm going to call Logan. He can pick you up, and then I can bring your bike back later. Is that ok?" He asked and petted my hair. I nodded my head, and after that I heard a succession of beeps.

"Logan. Hey, this is Alec. Can you meet me at the corner of...um…? Baker and White Oak?... No, it's Max." He said then snapped the phone shut.

"I-is he c-coming?" I asked.

"Yes." He said in a soft voice. We sat there and people stared but I didn't care. We soon heard Logan's car screech around the corner. He parked the car in front of us and hopped put.

"My poor girl." Logan said as he gently hugged me.

"I-I just w-want to go h-home."

"Yes. We're going." He said and Alec waved good bye. I waved back as he shut my door. Logan took me to his apartment and gave me something light to eat and I tried my best to keep it down. I went and laid down on his oh-so-soft bed. He stayed back so I could sleep peacefully but I needed someone to be there for me.

"Logan?" I called.

"Coming, one minute." He replied.

"It's ok. Take your time." After I said that I heard him come swiftly as he could up the stairs.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but lonely. Will you lay down with me and hold me? I'm scared." I said. He nodded and crawled onto the bed. He laid closely behind me then wrapped one of his arms around me. I soon drifted to sleep. I didn't dream, I was in that place where it seems like nothing else existed, but Logan's arms and light breathing reminded me of the real world. I was now fully awake and just laying there listening to Logan breathe. I turned over to look at him and I on accident woke him up.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"It's fine. I need to get up anyway... So, what happened today?" He asked and kissed me on the forehead.

"Nothing, just all my anger came out, and then I got embarrassed. I'm just all whacked up." I explained. We got up and headed downstairs for a change of scenery.

"We've got a wedding to plan." He said and smiled.

"What about a small wedding." I said.

"I don't care if we are married in a sewer. As long as I get to marry you I don't care."

"We agreed on October, right? Cindy and Kendra can help me with arrangements, outfits, and everything that you can't." I said and wrote down my ideas.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

"I've not even told anybody but Alec; I've got to tell them." I told myself and hit my forehead. I picked up phone and called Cindy first, Kendra second, Sketchy third, and so on. When I finished calling

everyone Alec walked in.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"What's up, Max? Hey, Logan. And congrats." He replied.

"Hey, Alec. Thanks." Logan said and reached out one of his hands for Alec to shake, while the other arm was wrapped around my waist. We

talked for a while.

"I told Normal that you needed a few days off, and that I would cover your shift." Alec told us.

"No, absolutely not." I protested.

"Max, that's a semi not so terrible idea. Miscarriages can be common in this stage, if you stay and rest you won't be compromising the baby." Logan stated.

"You really want this, don't you? You won't mind when I walk down the aisle that I'll look like an orca whale? And what if I trip on my dress?" I asked.

"I would be more than happy to walk you down the aisle, you know, so you don't trip." Alec blurted out.

"See problem solved." Logan mouthed a thank you to Alec, and he

mouthed back a no problem.

"Really? Because that would be amazing." I bubbled up.

"Anything for my two favorite people. But I got to blaze, and your bike is outside the door, Max. Later." He said and was gone in a second.

"You know we don't have to do plan everything all in one day." I

kissed Logan after he said that.

"I know." I kissed him again.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" He causally asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're there with me. I hope just hope it doesn't look like me."

"I will be there, but I understand why you don't want the baby to look like you? You are beautiful, smart, and wonderful."

"Because he or she would have a horrible life with people chasing after it, and wanting to experiment on them. This is why I'm so scared to do this." I tried to hold back tears.

"Shh. Here, eat some yogurt and try to keep it down." He soothed me. I took the cup and poked at it. After a certain look from Logan, I put a tiny bit to my mouth. Not to bad but not the best thing I ever ate.

"I guess soon I had better start moving my stuff here, you know, since we're getting married." I chuckled.

"That would be great."

"What do you think about tiger lilies for the wedding flower? I think that it would look like nice since we agreed on a fall wedding." I said and rubbed my aching stomach.

"My mother's favorite flower." He said.

"That's cool. Then definitely." I still rubbed my stomach.

"You want to take a warm shower that might make you feel better. I'll stay down here and clean up. You can get one of shirts if you want." He offered. I nodded my head and headed upstairs. I barely even was in there for 3 minutes, I threw on Logan's shirt and some of his pajama pants.

"Max? Don't you think you should go see a doctor?" Logan asked as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"For what?"

"To make sure everything's alright." I said and laid my head back in his lap. He ran his fingers through my wet hair and had a look of thoughtfulness on his face.

"Is that all you're going to think about?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't I think about this? We are getting married. Then we are going to be parents."

"I'm not going to a doctor. Remember what happened last time I went. They wouldn't let me out because I was too healthy."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. I love you." He yawned and leaned his head against the couch. Since he wouldn't be awake for long, I grabbed the remote. I flipped through a few channels and decided that I was bored. I thought about what I would like to name my baby if it was a boy or a girl. I would have to talk to Logan of course but I like the name Roselynn for a girl and Emmett for a boy. I got up and grabbed a sheet for me to cover up with and laid back down. I would have to put my worrying off for another day, right now I need to sleep.

**_What did you think? Write more? Or no? Remember to review. Thanks. _**


	2. Waiting

Chapter 2: Waiting

Max POV

I woke up to see that I saw still laying on Logan's lap, only he was awake and watching the news. Something about how someone was protesting Mutant reproduction, kind of funny given the circumstance.

"Hey, Babe." He greeted me with smile.

"Hey, you." I said and raised up to kiss him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"In the middle, I want to eat but I can't keep anything down but yogurt." I said and felt kind of sick. A smell of bacon and eggs wafted in from a different apartment. I ran for the bathroom, Logan wasn't far behind me. I hate this, I really do. I was starving yet I was repulsed by food. When I was finished, Logan sat me up against the wall and gave me a damp toothbrush and a small cup of water to rinse the acid from my mouth. He got me to his bed (away from the smell and two feet from a bathroom).

"What about yogurt with some cut up oranges in it and some milk?" He asked.

"I'll try it." I shrugged. He left the room and I rolled over on my back. The day passed slowly with pain all over. I invited Cindy over and we got caught up with each others lives. I told her of the plans we had already made for the wedding and how she is my maid of honor. She left at 4 p.m.

"Hey, Logan." I hollered as I searched the house for him.

"In here." He called from the computer room.

"I've been thinking about names." I called out.

"Like what?" He didn't turn away from the computer.

"I didn't want to make any final decisions without you. For a girl I like Roselynn, and for a boy I like Emmett. What is your opinion?"

"I definitely like Roselynn for a girl and her middle name could be Lillie. Roselynn Lillie. And Emmett is great, it's strong and

sophisticated." He replied.

"What are you doing that you're so engrossed in?" I asked trying to not sound irritated.

"Looking at wedding locations. Seems there's only one fully functional and not condemned church. Not far from here either." He answered and turned around in his chair.

"I guess not many people are getting married anymore. Huh."

"Have you given any thought to going to the Doctor? I have a private family doctor; he was my mother and father's doctor, so I trust him. You're family now." Logan tried once again to get me go.

"I'm just scared, Logan. Scared that they'll take me and then my baby. Our baby, Logan." I explained.

"Like I said, he's a private care nurse; you wouldn't have to even go to a hospital."

"I wouldn't?" I was surprised. Only doctors I ever came in contact with were either evil or a missionary. Never a private care doctor.

"So?"

"I'll go if you leave me alone." I firmly said.

"Ok then. But you do understand that I would have to inform him on your special needs and medical differences in case there is an emergency." He said and picked up the phone. He talked to them then hung up and turned back to me.

"What did they say?" I asked while biting my nails.

"They can see you today, if we leave right now. So go get dressed and I'll do the same. I just realized we wore our pajamas the while day.

"Are you excited?" I asked as he took my hand and kissed the top of it.

"No. I'm thrilled." he answered. He might be more excited to be a parent than I was, that's scary. He signed us in and I took a seat. Not a hospital but a Doctors office. Nicely done Logan. He got done and took the seat next to me.

"About 5 minutes." was the first thing he told me.

"What's his name? I think I should know my future doctors name." I joked to relieve some of my tension.

"Dr. Jonathan Diamondback. But I've always just called him Jon." He rubbed his thumb back and forth over my hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kale." The woman the door announced.

"That's us." I said. Logan stood up first then waited for me. I took his arm and he walked with me to a room where I was told to sit on this semi bed thing.

"Make yourself comfortable and the Doctor will be here in a jiffy. Thanks." She left and we were alone again. As I laid on the semi bed thing on one wall Logan sat on chair on the other not even 3 feet away.

"Hello, Logan." Dr. Diamondback came in.

"And is this the luck lady? What is your name?" He asked a reached his hand out for me to shake.

"Max. Nice to meet you. And yes I'm quit lucky." I said and shook his hand.

"So, are we ready to get this show on the road?" He asked and rubbed his hands together.

"Yes." Logan and I said at the same time.

"Ok. Can you lift your shirt?" He asked. I did as asked and almost regretted it because he poured this ice cold jelly-like stuff in me. I got goose bumps. Logan saw that and how nervous I was scooted his chair over next to me.

"Can you believe it?" He whispered in my ear.

"Oh. There it is. This kid is going to be good at hide'n'seek. Look there's your baby." He said pointed to a squished up version of a person.

"Can you tell the gender and how old it is?" I asked practically vibrating with excitement.

"Looks like your about 15 weeks pregnant, you're almost in your second term, and looks like you've got a healthy little girl."

"Really?" Logan beamed.

"Would you like copies of the first ultrasound?" Dr. Diamondback

asked. We both nodded and he left the room. Logan stood up to kiss me. We didn't talk we just looked at the little screen and smiled helplessly. The doctor returned with 8 copies of the ultrasound. We were discharged and left.

"Look at our little Roselynn Lillie. Isn't she lovely?" Logan said as we sat in the car before starting it.

"Yes, just like her daddy." I replied. We returned home and immediately began thinking of nursery ideas. We invited Sketchy, Alec, and Cindy over to share the news. I would go over and visit Joshua later.

"Knock knock. anyone home?" Sketchy was the first to arrive. We gave each other a big hug.

"Hey, Buddy. What's up?" I asked and showed him to the couch.

"Nothing much. Came to see you. How are you?"

"I'm better. Want to see the first picture of my baby girl?"

"That's why I'm here." He replied. As I walked through the hall to go get the pictures, Alec and Cindy walked through the door.

"Hey. Just go to the couch. That's where everyone else is. I'll be there in a second." I shouted. I jogged up the stair to the room and got the pictures. When I came back down they were all talk about their favorite foods.

"There you are, Buu." Cindy greeted me.

"Here I am, and here is the first picture of Roselynn Lillie Kale." I said and gave them each a copy.

"Wow, Max." Sketchy said with a stunned expression, Cindy was happy, and Alec was smiling.

"So, I'm going t o be an Uncle." Alec said to himself. I went from talk about the baby to the wedding. We arranged Cindy is the maid of honor, Sketchy the ring barer, and Alec was going to walk me down the aisle.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Logan joked.

"Not faint, don't die, and show up. That goes for both of you." Sketchy laughed. We all joined in.

"I think that October 11th is a good day. This year it's on a Friday. What do you think?" I asked the crowd. They nodded. I wrote down this in my planning notebook.

"Probably should wear a full length dress. Maybe a tea length?" I said and turned to Cindy. She nodded in agreement them turned her attention back to her cell phone. Everybody but Sketchy seemed have their minds else where. I winked at Sketchy to give him a hint I was about to joke.

"And maybe I can wear two different shoes and a monkey on my head." I stated and did a good job at not laughing. And as I wanted, they nodded.

"Wait. What? Did you say two different shoes and a monkey on head?" Logan asked with a questionable face. Then everyone else had the same expression on their faces.

"Buu, those crazy pregnant lady hormones are kicking in." She laughed and we all joined in with her.

"If you all don't start listening to me, I will wear that." I scolded. We talked over it for a while and then everyone left.

"Can our lives be any better?" Logan asked.

"Yes and No. You know the no part, but yes because I would like to eat something besides yogurt." I giggled.

"It'll be over soon." He comforted me. We stood there in a loose hug.

"We have to practice our first wedding dance." I said and then he twirled me and pulled me back in, we turned slowly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more." I whispered back.

"I love you most."

"Fine you win." I chuckled. Maybe we should stop I'm getting dizzy. I pulled back from him and went to the bathroom, just in case. I was wise in choosing the bathroom.

"Sorry. Want some dinner?" He asked and helped me up.

"Yeah. I need energy for tomorrow." I said. He left and returned with a cup of yogurt with cut up pieces of oranges in it. We sat together on his bed.

"I tell you what, once I have this baby I'm not ever going to eat yogurt again." I joked and he laughed.

"I'll make a mental note." He stated and tapped his hand on his head.

"Oh my goodness. Logan. I just felt her kick, but it was so light I doubt you could feel it. But I felt her." I gloated with a huge smile. He smiled back at me, and I placed hand over my stomach. I was so tired that just after a few minutes of quiet sitting, I was asleep. I slept so great.

I woke up and gently slipped away form Logan's arms. I took a shower and got ready for work while I thought about the wedding. I was about to leave when Logan came down the stairs.

"Have you ate, and where are you going?" He asked endless questions.

"I ate and I'm going to work." I said and reached for the doorknob.

"You can't go to work." He yawned.

"I'm not going out, I'm going to stay in and dispatch." I explained and blew him a kiss. I walked since it was a pretty day. I'm a little over 3 months pregnant, I was marring Logan in 4 months, and I was on my to see my friends what else could I ask for? I could see a slight difference in my weight but too noticeable. I walked in and immediately people were greeting me. After everyone finally left me alone, I had to talk to Normal. Just my luck, he's behind his desk.

"Hey, so what you got for me?" I asked.

"Nothing. You can help me dispatch or clean up around here." He said and pointed to a pile of packages.

"I'll get right on it." I replied and started handing out boxes to people. When everyone had left I began to sweep and straighten up the area. I finished and sat down to watch TV. There was nothing on so I cut it off and laid down.

"Would you like some watermelon and fresh lemonade? The lemonade was made this morning and is good and cold." Normal taunted me.

"Why are you being nice?" I asked.

"Because I'm a nice person. At least, to people who are nice to me."

"I'm not nice to you." I retorted.

"So. Kill your enemies with kindness." He shrugged.

"So now I'm your enemy?"

"No."

"You know I'm just giving you a hard time, right?" I laughed out. I went over to his desk and grabbed a slice and it was nice and juicy but the lemonade was to kill for.

"This is to die for." I told him.

"Thanks. So, do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"Girl. Her name will be Roselynn Lillie Kale." I proudly said and pulled the picture out.

"That's nice." He admitted. After about six more cups of lemonade I got back to work and then went home. Alec gave me a ride home in his truck so I didn't have to walk. I thanked him and he left.

"Logan…Logan…Are you here?" I asked. He must not be here. I had free roam of the house. I can actually eat now, and I'm eating

a lot. Like if I see food I want it. I heard the front door unlock and I put on my 'where in the world have you been?' expression on and crossed my arms. He rounded the corner and when he saw me he had horror filled eyes.

"Shesh!" He was startled.

"Where have you been? I've nearly ate myself to death with worry. I was crying because I didn't know if you were taken by some of last living members of Manticore." I began to sob.

"I'm sorry. The reception was horrible, but it's ok now. I've got a surprise for you." He said.

"What?" I said with a huff.

"Have you been in the spare room yet?"

"No."

"Follow me." He smiled and took my hand. I love his smile and small glasses. He led me up the stairs and took me to the room next to ours. He pushed the door open and my eyes were attacked with baby pink walls with 6 inch gray stripes. The gray gave it a calming effect, the colors blended so well together.

"Did y-you do this?" I asked with tears filling my eyes.

"Every last stripe. Alec helped a little and Joshua gave me the idea." He said and stood behind me then wrapped his arms around my waist. There was no furniture yet but it was beautiful. I guess painting was one of his hidden talents.

"Alec?" I questioned.

"Yeah. He was on a 'run'." He said with quotation fingers then wrapped around my waist again. We began to slowly sway as we looked over the room. We left the room and went to the kitchen.

"Where were you?" I asked and prowled through the refrigerator.

"Oh. Thanks for reminding me." He said and walked out of the kitchen. I threw my hands up in disbelief. He returned with a slightly big box hand.

"What is that?" I asked. He turned the box around and I saw a picture. I have super vision and all so I immediately knew it was. The box, or at least inside of it, was an unassembled crib.

"For the baby." He replied.

"Logan, you are going to be the best dad in the whole wide world. She isn't even here and you're worrying about her." I kissed him.

"I have to protect her and I will. Not going to date until she's thirty." He joked and we laughed.

"Remember that time you made spaghetti and that awesome sauce?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It was so yummy and I really want some." I said and rubbed my belly.

"I can pick some stuff up tomorrow."

"Oh no. Don't just because of me." I protested.

"We need some groceries and you need some more cesure medication. Plus, if you needed one tissue and the next store that had them was in China, I would go get it, because I love you that much."

"You are crazy to love someone like me." I said and decided on some leftover hamburgers. I didn't to warm it up, it was hot outside and eating something hot would only make things more miserable. Logan chuckled at my silliness. After we ate it was about 7 o' clock, so we decided to set up the crib to make sure no parts were missing. Well, he put it together and I supervised.

"Are you sure that's right?" I teased. He gave me an annoyed look from his place on the floor and went back to his work. I left to go get two bottles of water and a snack. I returned to find Logan almost finished.

"Here you go." I said and handed him a bottle.

"Thanks." He replied. We talked as he put some finishing touches.


	3. What Happened?

Chapter 3: What Happened?

Max POV

"Max, can I ask you something?" Logan asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. Go ahead." I said and looked at him lovingly.

"A few days before our wedding the guys want to have a bachelor party. I said I would ask you first. If you don't want me to go just say the word." He explained. I gave a little laugh.

"Logan, go have fun. Just be responsible. Ok?" I said and stood up to stretch. I left the room headed to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"To my old apartment to get some clothes. Wanna come? We can get a head start on moving my stuff."

"Yeah. Just let me grab my keys." We were off and began to pack boxes with the few things that I had. Even though I have many things, we didn't move everything in one day. Most of the time Logan was telling me to sit down and take it easy. I'm like dude chill out I'm not going to do anything to hurt her.

The next month came and went like my many cravings and moods. Work was fine, and my belly grew faster and faster. Sometimes I'm in pain but it's soon over it. Only 3 months until the wedding, and 4 months until baby time. We all sometimes got frustrated and yelled at each other but then forgave each other. Now we are at the apartment and have got all my stuff moved in, and now we are deciding about where we should honeymoon.

"What about Hawaii?" I said looking through some traveling magazine.

"Too far. We need to stay somewhere close to home." He commented

looking at his own magazine.

"Fine. How about in the mountains in a little cabin?"

"Which mountains?"

"I don't care. Probably somewhere near here." I said getting a little annoyed.

"I'll look around, but first we've got to go pick up our rings from the jewelers." He said.

"Wait, Logan. Come quick." I instructed him. He ran and knelt in front of me (I was on the armchair).

"What?" He had the slightest bit of panic in his voice. I grabbed his hand and placed it over my tummy. He smiled from ear to ear nearly. This was the first time he got to feel her move. When she stopped, he kind of looked like a kid lost in a store looking for their mom but then smiled again.

"That's magical." He said and helped me up. We kissed then walked down to the car. He didn't shut up the time we were in the car, he talked about how beautiful our girl is going to be and how she was perfect, and on and on. We went in and got our rings then Logan dropped me off at Cindy's to go dress shopping.

"How have you been, Buu? You look huge." She joked and hugged me.

"Gee, thanks." I laughed. We were gone for hours but we found a dress and put it on hold for me, then Cindy found her dress and got it. I also bought some baby clothes and some new clothes for me since I'm having trouble fitting into mine. I got home, sat down on the armchair, and waited for Logan to come down. He must be working or something, he took so long that I fell asleep right there. I woke on the couch with a throw blanket over me and Alec in the armchair watching TV.

"Where's Logan?" I groaned from sleep. He kind of jumped and turned toward me. Yeah, Logan makes someone baby-sit me when he's not here. Annoying, I know.

"Out. Are you hungry? Logan made something and said that if you were hungry to warm it up." He said.

"No." I replied and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I've gotta pee. Wanna come?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm fine." He returned to the TV. I went to the bathroom, that part is true, but I also wanted to see myself in a mirror. I'm 5 months now. I surveyed myself over and over. I used to be skinny and sexy, but now I'm fat and not sexy. What will Logan think? Wait. Since when do I care about what others think? I was in there longer than I thought because Logan came in behind me and unintentionally scared me.

"Hey, Baby. What are you doing?" He asked and I quickly pulled my shirt back down.

"Nothing." I said and walked over to hug him.

"Whatever. I noticed you didn't eat. What's wrong?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Nothing. I'm just not hungry." I shrugged.

"Ok. Want to work on invitations?"

"No, I don't need to send out a piece of paper that says I love you and you're going to be mine. But I guess we will anyway." I sighed. He smiled.

"You are so adorable." He said. After about an hour I got bored an left him there to finish. He made mac'n'cheese and mashed potatoes for dinner, we ate slowly and had a like a million different conversations. It was fun, Logan stretched and when he put his arm back down, it landed on his spoon and flung mashed potatoes at me. I returned the favor with a palm-full of macaroni.

"It's on now. I'm going to win." He said with a serious face but when I ran out of the room he laughed. I had my plate with me, so when he rounded the corner I gave him a face full of food.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to win now?" I said and set my plate down. I went back to the kitchen to get more food. Unfortunately, he had the same idea. I grabbed the mashed potato pot and quickly walked out of the kitchen before he noticed me. We made quick rules: 1) No going upstairs. That was it. We had some much fun. We ended the war with a kiss and then threw one more thing at each other. We were horrible messes, I showered first then Logan, and we both cleaned the house back up. What took maybe 20 minutes to make, took an hour to clean up. We finished, but it wasn't so good. Logan had a bruise on his leg where he had slipped and my back hurt.

"That was a stupid idea." I said.

"But fun." He threw in.

"We need to rest. How about a movie? Pride and Prejudice." I demanded. I fell asleep half-way through the movie. All I remembered was Logan carrying me upstairs and laying me down. I tried to talk to him but he shushed me. I didn't care I just went back to sleep. When I woke up, I thought I had slept for 3 days, I just felt so energized. I cleaned house, washed clothes, and scrubbed everything until it shined. It was all hot, sweaty, and miserable and I was sweating. I ran myself a bubble bath, lit small candles and cut off the lights, put my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head, and crawled into the bath. This is the closest thing to paradise that I could get to without Logan. I sat there and fell asleep. Yes, I know stupid, but the tub was kind of little so I couldn't slip under the water. I don't know how long I was asleep but the water was still warm and still had 20 million bubbles when Logan came in and started gently shaking me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making sure you were ok." He said and sat down next the to the tub on the floor.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Looks like you were busy today. The house looks great." He said.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but I had to clean." I said and my stomach growled. Logan laughed.

"Hungry?"

"Yes. Can you hand me that towel?" I asked and unplugged the drain. He handed it to me, I wrapped the towel around me, and he helped me up.

"Thanks." I said and went to our room to get some clothes. He headed downstairs to start lunch. I got dressed, brushed and braided my hair, and headed down.

"What are we having today, Chef Walter?" I asked.

"Homemade pizza. Wanna help?"

"Yes."

"Stir the tomato sauce." I kissed him as I walked by and he grabbed me by my waist and twirled me around and kissed me back.

"You think just because you're the cook that you can get free kisses?" I joked.

"Yes." He winked. We enjoyed our lunch and got bored quickly afterward.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked.

"If you want to." He shrugged.

"Yes. We can go visit Joshua." I piped up. We grabbed a few essentials and headed out. It was further than I thought, but with some support from Logan I made it. I knocked eagerly on the door.

"Joshua. It's me, Max." We stood out there for 5 minutes and knocked again.

"Joshua. Come on, Big Fella'. It's like 95 degrees out here." I said and shifted feet. I got impatient and grabbed the doorknob. It's unlocked. Ok. I'm panicking. Joshua's gone.

"Logan." I quickly turned around and began to cry.

"Shh. Where going to find him. May he's on a walk." He tried to comfort me.

"No, someone has taken him. We've got to look for him. He could be in a sewer, cold and wet, or perhaps Manticore found him." I cried even more.

"Let's get you home, we'll get everyone together, and find out what happened." He said. He was desperately trying to calm me down. I was crying so hard that I had a horrible headache. We got home, Logan sat me down on the couch, and flat out told me to stop it that stressed is the last the last thing I need to be.

"B-but he's g-gone." I sobbed with trembling lips.

"I told you. Once you calm down, we are going to get a mini search party. Cindy, Alec, and myself."

"What about me?" I asked.

"You are going to stay here in case we need some information, you can get to my computer and look it up." He explained. I didn't want to be sitting on my butt while my friend is missing. As if he knew I was going to say that, he put his finger over his mouth to silence me. I have such a horrible head, it feels like I could get sick.

"Actually you need to lay down. Get some rest. We can handle it." He said and kissed my hand.

"What are you going to do? You can't put up lost dog posters." I said and rubbed my head.

"Look in the sewers. Look for the video camera that was on the street where Josh lives and see if there's anything on there. Let's get you up to bed." He said picked me up. I didn't protest, I knew I needed to rest. He laid me down and left the room so I could sleep. I kept crying until I cried myself to sleep.

Logan's POV

I closed the door, lowered myself into the floor, and leaned against the door. I hate seeing her like that. It breaks my heart, makes me feel like I failed at my mission in life. I waited until I could hear she was asleep before I stood up and went downstairs and started calling people.

"Alec, Can you head over here? Joshua is missing. We need all the help we can get." I told him. He told me he'd be here in 5 minutes. Now to call Cindy.

"Hey, Cindy. Joshua is missing. Can you get over here?" She agreed and hung up with me. I hopped on my computer to see if I could hack into that camera. A few clicks here and there and then boom. I got it. I could barely see a figure so I zoomed in and tried to clear the picture. This would take an hour or so. I heard persistent knocking at the door and hopped to go answer. Alec. I put my finger over my mouth and pointed upstairs.

"Ok. So what's going on?" He whispered.

"We went to go visit Joshua and he wasn't there. The house was ransacked. I hacked into the camera and waiting for the image to download."

"How's Max?" He innocently asked.

"Not good. I called Cindy over to watch her while we investigate." And as if on queue Cindy came in. I went discussed with her what me and Alec discussed. We got her set up and headed over to Joshua's. We let ourselves in and started cleaning the place for clues. It's been about 2 hours. I went to the basement and looked down here while Alec stayed upstairs.

"Logan!" Alec yelled. I went up and spotted Alec holding a piece of paper. I stood beside him and read it.

_Dear Max (Designation 452) and Eyes Only, _

_We have your friend. He's alive, but he might be for long. Meet me at the old abandon parking garage and turn yourselves over. If you __cooperate he will survive, but one complication and there will be a __bullet through his brain. ~ Ames White_

"Max is never to see this." I demanded.

"I know." He said and folded the paper then put it in his back pocket. Good thing, because when Max washes clothes she empties everything, and if she found it she would die.

"We should call the girls then head over to the garage." I said and flipped open my phone.

"Hey Cindy. How's Max...Good, Keep her occupied. There's some cash beside the toaster, if needed... Ok thanks. We are going be awhile, just tell Max we are cleaning Joshua's house for when he gets back... Ok. Bye."

"Everything set?"

"We need some guns. Can you spy like Max? Normally I would ask her do all the jumping through holes and butt kicking, but she can't." I asked. He looked at me like I was the stupidest person on the planet.

"Duh." He said and shook his head in disbelief.

"Let's get out of here." I said and we hopped back in my car. He told me that at his place he had some equipment. A few guns, a pocket knife, and a grenade was all we took. He had two mini guns and the grenade and I took a one gun and the knife.

"You're going to go in and make sure it's all clear then you're going to come back out to give me the signal."

"You want to go over the plan, Sherlock?" Alec said sarcastically. He then jumped out of the car. He scaled up the wall, except when he was half way up when I heard a gunshot and Alec cry for help.

_**How was it? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but suspense is what I like. **__**Please Review. If you don't then I won't have motive to write. I know it's not the best. That's it for now. Bye. Kiss. Kiss.**_


	4. Life or Death

_Chapter 4: Life or Death_

_Logan's POV_

I didn't yell because that would only bring more attention. He was hanging by one arm while the other was cradled next to him. I saw an arm reach around and drag Alec onto a level. I guess I had no option now, I had to go in. I stuck my gun in the back of my pants, andsneaked into the building and up the stairs. I tried to remember what number Alec had been next to. Either 5 or 6, I'm not sure. I carefully and quietly made my way up the garage. If I even sighed, coughed, or choked it would be echoed.

"Get off me!" I heard Alec scream. And not to far from where I was, the next floor up. I rounded the corner and saw them all. Three armed guys, Alec and Joshua tied to a column, and Ames fidgeting with something in his hands.

"I told you I came alone. Sometimes I crash at Joshua's and when I went he wasn't there. I saw the note and headed over here." Alec said and looked like he was put through a wood chipper. Josh just had some major bruises and a cut on his arm. Thanks God for silencers. I through a rock to get one of the guards to come check it out. He looked at his fellow gunmen and nodded. I hid behind a column and waited until he was out of sight then shot him. There was barely a sound. After a while Ames sent the other two to look original one. I did the same with those two. Then when he crouched in from of the boys I sent a bullet through his shoulder.

"Come on out, Designation 452... Guns, they're not your usual style." He said and placed his unshot arm over his wound.

"Not today, Ames." I said and came out with the gun pointed right at him.

"Oh. Who are you?" He said with a growl. I must've got him good.

"None of your business. Let my friends go." I demanded.

"No. Guards!" He yelled.

"What's that? Silence? I finished them off."

"You're going to die." He said and pounced at me but I swerved. I sent another bullet to him, he doubled over. This time he put his hand over his stomach. I through a knife to Alec, he cut himself and Joshua free. He tried running but his leg was injured.

"Joshua, pick him up and run!" I yelled and kept my gun at White's head. The passed me and I guard their backs.

"Why don't you finish me off? Instead of leaving me here to suffer." Ames said and rolled over on his back.

"No. I want you to suffer like you've made others suffer." I shot him in his leg and ran. We sped away and went to Joshua's house.

"We need to get Cindy and Max to bring medical supplies. Alec doesn't look to well." I said as we sat down on Josh's couch. I got a hold of them then returned to the couch. They were here in no time, carrying a bag full of stuff.

"Oh my goodness." was all Max said and crashed into my arms. I kissed her head.

"You need to check Alec; I think his leg might be broke." I said and released her.

"Ok." She went to the kitchen and wet a rag while Cindy took care of Josh. Alec's face was blood covered and looked like a nightmare. Max cleaned him up and all the damage really was a black eye and a fractured leg.

"Thanks." Joshua said to everyone and then Alec followed the example.

"You two should stay here and look after each other." Max said and yawned.

"Tired, Baby?" I asked a rubbed her cold arm to warm it up. She nodded and we said our goodnights and left. The ride home was quiet, and then when we got inside the apartment I figured out why.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" She shouted at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"'Oh we're just cleaning his house for when he returns.'" She said in a mimicking tone.

"I lied in order to save our friend." I tried not to yell.

"You're not supposed to lie. Tell the truth even if it hurts. How am I supposed to tell if I can trust you? Huh? How?" She said as tear began to well up in her eyes.

"That was a one time thing! If I did tell what I was doing you would run out and try to come along to! You have NO idea how hard headed you are! You think I could risk losing you or our baby!" I yelled and starred down at her belly which was getting rather big; her arms were wrapped around the baby.

"What? How hard headed I am?" She questioned.

"You know what, I give up." I said and through my hands up in surrender.

"Give up on what? Life? The baby? Us?" She asked with tears streaming down her face. I hated to see her like this. I sat down at the table and ran my fingers through my hair. I heard her sobs, it's killing me. While I was trying to calm myself down before I said something I would regret, Max grabbed her keys and slammed the door.

Max's POV

I grabbed my motorcycle keys and ran out. I couldn't believe he didn't say anything. Just sat there like a bump on a log. I was crying so bad I could hardly see straight. I hopped on my bike and ripped out of there. I hit the gas and did let go.

"I hate you! I hate for making me fall in love with you!" I wanted to shout at Logan. I was so disoriented that I didn't see the light turn red. I kept going, until I was hit by another motorcycle and sent flying through the air. My head had his enormous pain hit it, I realized it was the sidewalk that my head it, and I smelt blood and strongly. I realized my head was practically leaking of the stuff. I tried sitting up but it was pointless.

"Don't try to move." I felt two hands move me slowly up on to sidewalk.

"What's your name?" The person I couldn't see asked. I blacked out before I could answer.

Logan's POV

I was still sitting there like an idiot. Then I heard someone hit their brakes and not long after ambulance siren. I didn't even think I just ran, and kept running until I reach the scene. I arrived just as they put somebody on a gurney. My somebody.

"Wait! Wait! That's my wife!" I shouted and shoved my way through the crowd.

"Hold up." One first response man demanded. I saw her, she was unconscious.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Head on collision." Someone else shouted. I followed as they loaded her into the ambulance. They immediately hooked her up to a breathing machine. They finally got her to a steady heart rate and sat back for the rest of the way to the hospital. We got off and sent her to a room and made me stay behind to fill out forms. I finished and practically threw it at the nurse the reception desk. I ran to where I saw them take her. There was one nurse left in the room.

"Is she going to be okay? What about our baby?" I asked. I looked at Max's face.

"She could possibly go into a little coma from the blood loss, and as for the baby, we aren't sure yet. I'm sorry. Can I bring you something like a coffee or tea?" She asked politely.

"Coffee would be great." I said and waited until she left to start crying. She returned and just set it next to me on the nightstand. This is all my fault I could her or the baby or both. I cried for an hour until I got a headache. The nurses offered for me to go home, but I refused. I stretched my hand across her stomach so I could fell could to the baby. I soon felt little movements from under her skin. A little life struggling to survive.

**I know again with the cliffhanger. I know it was really short. I hope you were crying too. (But not in a mean way, I hate when people are sad especially because of me.) Please review. Thanks for all love! Bye. Kiss. Kiss.**


	5. Wedding

Chapter 5: Wedding

Logan's POV

It's been a week, and nothing. Every now and then her brainwaves go into frenzy, and then back down. They say it a 50-50 chance. Every now and then I will leave the room and visit poor old people whose families don't have the time to visit them. I get them flowers or just go and talk with them for awhile. I love to hear their stories about old times. But eventually the nurse makes me go back to Max. I would flip through the channels and talk to Max. Her fingers would twitch every now and again, the doctors say that is good and keep doing whatever I'm doing. After about another week of torture for me, Max could open eyes. And after a while talk.

"Hey, Baby. How are you?" I asked.

"Fine." She croaked.

"What something to drink?" I asked and petted her belly.

"Chocolate milk?" She asked. I got up and went to the cafeteria. I returned and she was in the shower.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked just as she pulled off her shirt.

"Taking a shower. Not had one in over a week." She said as she shoved me out of the bathroom. I sat down in the armchair. I leaned my head back and let myself drift to sleep. When I woke up Max was talking herself to death on the phone. She didn't look like the girl I saw laying there helpless, she looked happy and healthy except for a few bruises and a bandage on her head. She saw I was awake and hung the phone up. We looked awkwardly at each other.

"Thanks for letting me sleep." I said to get the ball rolling.

"Welcome."

'How are you and little one doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home and plan our wedding. We've only got 2 months to go."

"Since you've been awake and seem to have no ill-effects; they should let you out in no time." I said. The nurse came in and checked her out and said we are free to leave. Even though Max seems to be hurting with each step, she seems happy. I pull up the car and help her in. She told me thoughts she had on the wedding.

Time is flowing quickly. Now we only have 1 week until the wedding. We've made decision that our wedding song is How Do I Live by LeAnn Rimes. We rehearse her walking down the aisle, then our vows, and our first dance. She got it pretty much down, but she says her back is killing her. She is sleeping better though. I picked up her wedding gown, it's a dress that shows her knees but yet it keeps coming down in the back to her ankles. The dress is pure white and strapless.

"You look like a goddess." I say when she tries it on.

"You lie too much." She says spitefully.

"No. You just don't have any self confidence." I fire back playfully. It's the night before the wedding and we made decision that I will stay with Alec and Sketchy, and she stays at the apartment with Kendra and Cindy. She says it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and that's why we are doing this. She hates that Joshua can't come to the actual wedding but before we leave we're going to visit him.

"Take good care of my babies now." I say to Kendra and Cindy then kiss Max on top of her head. I was practically shoved out of the room. I went to Alec's house to find both of them already getting a party started.

"Come on, Logan. Last night of the single life. Any words of advice for those of us who aren't so lucky as you?" Sketchy asks and uses an empty bottle as a microphone.

"Yeah. Don't drink so much and you'd find out you were talking to a painting." Sketchy squinted his eyes to focus. Logan was on the other side of the room and so was Alec.

"Oh. That's is great advise." He said and pointed his finger.

"Sit down, Fool." Alec yells playfully.

"I never had a mother. She was always was drunk and called me Petree. She had told me that since I was such an ugly kid god would never let me into heaven. And she made me sing Carpenter songs!" Sketchy began to cry. He was obviously a drunk that spills their secrets. I let Alec take care of him. We cut the TV on and fell asleep wherever we where.

Max POV

Waking up is never fun, but this morning seems easy. Last night Kendra and Cindy gave me feet, back, and temple messages. We also made those green masks. I scrubbed my self clean and I'm going to let them do my make up today. I get coffee ready and pour it into cups then wave the smell under their noses. The wedding is around 10 in the morning, because we're going to visit Josh then leave for our honeymoon.

"Up and at 'em, Sunshines." I joke. They must've stayed up longer than me because they look like... horrible. I got them roused them up and got them going. They first got me to a Beauty Base Zero. That's where you look pretty without any colors. Like in movies when someone gets out of bed and they look perfect yet you can't detect make-up. Kendra did make up and Cindy painted my nails a pretty pearl color. Then when she finished my nails she started curling my hair and then she pulled the top half back and clipped it. They finished and helped me into my dress.

"Max you look like...beautiful." They say at the same time.

"Thanks." I look at myself then get up so they can get ready. I walk over to the windowsill and overlooked the busy Seattle streets, for everyone else this just a normal day. But not for me and Logan. This is the going to be the best day of my life, well besides when I have my baby. Speaking of, she is very active today. It hurts bad, but I look good. I can force a smile. We've only got 30 minutes until everything starts. We load up in Kendra's car and go. As I pull forward I catch a glimpse of Logan greeting people in the church. Everyone one is ushered in and the doors are closed. I get out and let t girls fix my dress and do touch ups on my make up. Alec is waiting by the door for me, I go over to him and take his arm.

"You look beautiful." Alec whispers.

"You look handsome too." I compliment him. And he does. I hear music begin and the floor creak from where people are standing. I get nervous but Alec take his thumb and strokes my hand.

"It's fine. Now let me put your veil down." He says and fixes it. I nod him a thanks. Then the door open slowly, I grip his arm tightly then loosen it. We slowly begin to walk, I go extra slow because this kid is like doing somersaults inside me. Alec understands and slows his pace as well. Everyone stares at me in awe. I don't look at Logan just yet. We finally get to the end and he lets go of my arm. I want to grab it back but I take my place beside Logan.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He whispers. I nod and look toward the preacher. Time went by fast and before I knew it he was saying 'I do'.

"And do you, Maxine Renee Guevara, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?..." I kind of just stared into Logan's eyes until I heard the silence.

"I do." I say tearfully.

"You may now..." Logan has already cupping my face in his hands and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned into his kiss. We take each others hands and make our walked out of there. We had a tent set up for the reception. We took out proper seats and waited for everyone else. We kissed like 3 more times and greeted people as they came to congratulate us.

"Now if you all would help to welcome the newlyweds to the dance floor; we'll get this thing going." The music begins.

_"How do I get through one night without you? If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be? Oh. I need you in my arms, need you to hold. You're my world, my heart, my soul. And if you ever leave, baby you would take away everything good in my life. And tell me now. How do I live without you? I want to know. How do I breathe without __you? If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, __Oh how do I live? Without you there'd be no sun in my sky, there would __no love in my life, there would be no world left for me. And I, well __baby I don't what I would do. I'd be lost if I lost you. If you ever __leave, baby you would take away everything real in my life, and tell me __now. How do I live without you? I want to know. How do I breathe __without you? If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how __do I, oh how do I live? Please tell me baby. How do I go on? If you __ever leave, baby you would away everything. I need you with me. Baby, __don't you know you're everything good in my life? And tell me now. How __do I live without you? I want to know. How do I breathe without you? If __you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do __I live? How do I live without you? How do I live without you baby? How __do I live?" _Logan leans me back and we kiss. He is the most romantic person I know. We sit down and cram some cake into each others mouth. I sit back and rub my tummy and take in all the beautiful decorations.

"You ok, Honey?" Logan asks and messages my neck gently.

"Perfect." I smiled. I looked over and Alec was standing in front of the microphone getting people's attention. I guess it's time for his best man's speech. After a brief introduction he began.

"Everybody's looking for that something, One thing that makes it all complete, You find it in the strangest places, Places you never knew it could be, Some find it in the face of their children, Some in their lover's eyes, who can deny the joy it brings, when you find that special thing, you're flying without wings. That's what I sense when Logan and Max look at each other. Like no one else exists in the world. I can only hope to find someone to love me like these two love each other. Thank you. Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Cale." Alec finished. Everyone gave him a standing ovation. I hugged him.

"That was wonderful. You did great." I say.

"Thanks." We played a little and danced a little, but most of the people were gone and we needed to get going if we are going to see Joshua.

"Logan, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yes." We said our goodbyes and left. We brought close to change into and we changed at Josh's. Logan is wearing blue jeans, a nice black sweater with a white tee shirt underneath it, and tennis shoes. I brought a light blue, halter sundress and flip- flops to match.

"Max very beautiful." Joshua says.

"Thanks, Big Fella'. How have you been? I've missed you." I hug him. Anyone else notice all the hugging and affection showing I've done lately?

"Been good. I miss Max too." He says in his weird voice.

"We've told Alec to go to the store for you since we are going to be gone. If he doesn't bring them by tomorrow lunch, call him and remind him. We've got to go but I'm going to miss you. Bye." I hug him once more.

"Max and Logan gotta blaze. Huh?" He jokes. I laugh and nod. Logan ushered me out the door and into the car. We spend the first few hours scanning the radio for music but when it becomes apparent that it's hopeless, we just talk. The place where we are going isn't that far but it's long when you're tired. It sounds horrible that you're tired on your wedding day, but let see you when you're seven months pregnant walk and dance everywhere then be trapped in a car for 2 hours. Not fun.

"Are you happy, Logan?" I smile.

"I'm super." He reaches his hand out for me to hold.

"That's nice."

"How's little Rosie?" He asks.

"I be she's fine, but she's killing me." I said and lean my chair back.


	6. Honeymoon

Chapter 6: Honeymoon

Max POV

I lean my chair back and watch as the city slowly slips away to greenery. Logan didn't say much, he just held my hand. I ease to sleep and felt bad about it because Logan looked tired when he awoke me when we arrived.

"Let's just go in. We can just bring in our stuff later." Logan says and opens the door. I tell him I'll be in there in a minute, but I went to take a bath and relax. Granted the warm water helps but it doesn't stay warm for that long. In the time it is read a book. It was nice but reading is just not my thing. I put it down and get out. I realize that I didn't bring in any clothes so I wrap a towel around me and go out. But I want to turn around as soon as soon as I close the door. It's like -100 degrees. I grab a bag and run back in. I dig through it until I find one of Logan's shirts and my pajama pants. I shiver like crazy so I go to bed with Logan. I folded the blanket back and crawled in. I persisted in shaking; I scooted so close to Logan I could feel his breath over me. He barely wakes up and wraps his arm around me to provide me some warmth. We both drifted off, and Logan had to wake me up and take my temperature.

"I'm going to go get your medicine from the car, just stay here under the covers." Logan said. He's been gone for a while now; maybe I should go check on him. I slip down off the bed and put Logan's housecoat on. I wrap it around me tightly. My feet are killing me and wearing heels yesterday didn't help any. I go to the kitchen and start to make hot chocolate. I make two cups and pour milk into mine. I realize what's taking Logan so long; he's unpacking the car.

"Logan come get your hot chocolate while it's hot." I shout from the kitchen window. He's exhales deeply to let me know he's upset with me for not staying in bed, but quickly comes with my medicine in his hand.

"I got most of our stuff in. All that is left is our toothbrushes, toothpaste, and hairbrush bag and that dreaded pillow you can't sleep without." He rolls his eyes at the pillow part.

"Well if you didn't want me to have it then why did you buy it?" I ask harmlessly.

"I wanted Rosie to be comfortable. And you named it Jack. Who names their pillows?" He replies quickly. We laugh. I stand up and catch a glimpse of myself in the window. I'm huge. I look at my reflection until Logan comes behind me and places his hands under my huge belly. I lean my head back against his chest and smile at him in the window. She gives a light kick and then we start swaying side to side. I close my eyes and take a mental picture so I can remember this.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers. He moves his hands up and down over my stomach. I start to cry, you how those crazy pregnancy hormones are. He just holds me closer and continues to rub my belly. We walked to the living room and started a fire in the fireplace. We laid on our sides and watched the fire, we talked for hours on end. He can sleep like a baby, but not me. I'm up every so often I have to get up to pee, or walk around, or to get something to eat, or just lay there because I can't sleep. When I start to get pains I walk around and that helps. I even make Logan go get my pillow, but it doesn't help. Logan goes to bed and I'm sitting here awake. There's a mere month and a half away until I have this kid. I can't wait until then, 1) I can hold my and Logan's baby 2) She won't be inside of me churning me about. It's about 2 in the morning. I'm going to try to get some sleep. Thankfully I'm so tired that as soon as I lay next to Logan and feel his warmth I fall asleep. I wake up to find Logan staring at me.

"Morning." He whispers.

"Hey." I say and we just look at each other.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah. But I got to pee. I'll be down in a minute." I say. I put on my slippers that Logan gave since my feet hurt. I go to the bathroom do my business and brush my hair and teeth. There is an excellent smell from downstairs. I must investigate. As I sniff the air I detect pancakes and eggs.

"Hey." He greets me happily.

"You're happy. So am I." I kiss him as I walk by then go to the refrigerator and pour a glass of milk for me.

"How did you sleep?"

"I didn't."

"Jack (the pillow) didn't help?"

"For about 3 or 5 hours." He hands me a plate with pancakes, eggs, strawberries, and some sausage. Nice to know he cares for my health. I finish the strawberries first, and Logan puts some more on my plate. After we finished eating we went for a walk. Granted we walked 10 feet and turned around because the coldness, but we still walked 20 feet.

"We are so going to be sick." I say.

"You're nose is as red as Rudolf's." He says then kisses the tip of my nose. Sure enough by bed time our noses are running and we're coughing. We sit with a box of tissues and watch the TV.

"So much for a perfect honeymoon." I joke.

"I think it's perfect. No one else will have a honeymoon like ours." He says trying to sound smart.


End file.
